Expiación
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Daniel Cross cargaba con las memorias y vivencias de sus antepasados, pero tambien con las suyas propias y no siempre eran buenas.


**Disclaimer: Assassin's Creed y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son cosa de Ubisoft. **

* * *

-Espero que estés listo para ensuciarte las manos.

Daniel Cross alzo la mirada antes Warren Vidic mientras analizaba los detalles de la misión que le acababa de encomendar. No parecía difícil, se había localizado un pequeño grupo de asesinos que habían sobrevivido a la Purga y su trabajo era guiar a su nuevo grupo de reclutas en la operación que estaba seguro que sería un éxito.

-Siempre lo he estado –contesto él con indiferencia.

-Pongo toda mi confianza en ti Daniel –le dijo Warren-eres la mejor persona para encargarte de esto.

-Lo sé –dijo –el.

-Termina lo que comenzaste hace años –le dijo el hombre.

Como respuesta Daniel le dedico a Vidic una sonrisa socarrona, ambos sabían de sobras que el sujeto no había decidido acceder voluntariamente a decir donde se encontraban las guaridas asesinas y como entrar a ellas.

-Hemos seleccionado un equipo especial solo para esta misión –le dio Vidic- son un grupo de hombres de lo más capaces que te obedecerán sin dudarlo. No me vayas a fallar ahora, estamos muy cerca de poder exterminar a esos asesinos. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa Daniel?

-Que los templarios no tendrían a nadie que frustrase sus planes –observo él.

-¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona? –le pregunto Vidic- ¿Sigues pensando que formas parte de ellos? Eres un templario, recuérdalo.

-Sé lo que soy –afirmo él con tono tajante- _Y también sé lo que me hicisteis y lo que ella hizo por mi _–pensó para sus adentros.

Antes de reunirse con el equipo Daniel se paso por I+D para que le diesen de nuevo su hoja oculta ya que los investigadores la habían modificado un poco para que resultase más ligera y cómoda al usarla.

Un flash de recuerdos azoto su mente sin previo aviso.

Vio a Hannah, se vio a si mismo dándose una ducha, después de vio peleando contra unos desconocidos, luego vino la oscuridad y se despertó en Dubaí, recordó al Mentor de los Asesinos, como se intereso por sus visiones, como le dijo que tenía futuro en la hermandad, recordó el momento exacto en que cuando este le dio su hija oculta algo se activo en su cerebro.

-_Asciende en la organización hasta que no puedas ascender mas y entonces…¡ataca!_

Una orden que no deseaba ejecutar pero que no puedo evitar; recordó la sangre en sus manos, el sentimiento de culpa más fuerte que había sentido en su vida y como sabia que nadie le iba a perdonar lo que acaba de hacer.

Ni siquiera Hannah, quien creía ciegamente en él podría defenderlo esta vez.

Por eso salto por la ventana cayendo al mar, sabía que su única opción era huir, su mente le dio la orden de volver a casa, a Abstergo.

¿Pero podía llamar a ese lugar de ese modo?

Cross recordaba muy bien como Abstergo había obtenido información para dar comienzo a la Purga. Había sido torturado, drogado, privado de alimento, descanso y bebida en largos interrogatorios que terminaron por hacer que confesase todo lo que sabía.

Todo aquello derivó en la muerte de miles de Asesinos, hombres y mujeres, de todas las edades. Cross sabia cuan manchadas estaban sus manos de sangre inocente. Muchas veces pensó en los amigos que había hecho, Paul…Hannah, ¿Qué había sido de ellos? ¿Habían sido lo bastante listos como para esconderse y sobrevivir? ¿O habían sido asesinados sin piedad alguna?

Pero para Abstergo él era un Héroe, le habían dejado estar en el Animus hasta que su cuerpo no pudo más, cuando volvió al mundo real le dieron un impresionante apartamento junto a un gran puesto de trabajo.

Aun así, él prefería el Animus, prefería revivir los recuerdos de Nikolai y Kenya Orelov antes de enfrentarse a la realidad en la que vivía.

La culpa moraba en su cabeza, al igual que las voces y visiones de sus antepasados.

Y ahora le pedían que matase al pequeño grupo que aun quedaba vivo.

Se pregunto a sí mismo si podría mirar a los ojos de ellos y quitarles la vida.

* * *

Entrar fue fácil, muy fácil, ¿Por qué los asesinos eran tan confiados? ¿Por qué usaban siempre los mismos códigos y contraseñas? Con todo lo que había sucedido durante esos años ellos seguían confiando en su seguridad traspasable para aquel que tuviese un poco de conocimiento.

Daniel comandaba al equipo, tal y como Vidic había deseado, decidió dividirlos en varios grupos, que explorasen el lugar y eliminasen a todo asesino que encontrasen, daba igual el género, la edad y el estado, todos tenían que morir.

Al cabo de un rato la sangre teñía las baldosas azules del suelo y las paredes blancas del lugar, por alguna razón el segundo al mando había decidido juntar los cadáveres, Daniel pensó que querría llevar una cuenta de los caídos para enorgullecerse ante los otros templarios en Astergo.

-Señor -le dijo un joven miembro del equipo- algunos han escapado, ¿les seguimos y damos caza?

-A plena luz del día no -replico Daniel- por hoy hemos terminado, buen trabajo.

-¿No se viene con nosotros señor? -le pregunto el chico.

-No -negó el sujeto- yo voy por libre.

El joven no dijo nada pero Cross estaba seguro de que cuando se unió a sus compañeros le escucho decir algo como que no trabajaba en equipo, en otro tiempo le hubiese dado una paliza al chico por decir algo así pero en esos momentos eso le daba igual.

Mientras el equipo salía de la guarida Daniel observo los cadáveres, no los conocía pero una parte de él se pregunto si tendrían a alguien que los echase de menos y que los estuviese esperando.

Tan concentrado estaba que ni se dio cuenta de que por el túnel de ventilación bajaba una joven de cabellos rojos que lo reconoció al instante.

-¿Daniel? -le pregunto la tímida voz- ¿Eres tu Daniel?

El aludido giro su cuerpo hacia la voz y cuando vio a la chica su rostro esbozo un gesto de dolor, reprimiendo dolorosos recuerdos de sus pasado que antaño fueron buenos pero que en ese instante le hacían sufrir remordimientos.

-Sí que eres tú -dijo la chica.

-Hannah…-murmuro él con voz pastosa- vete.

-Daniel, ¿Por qué? -le pregunto ella.

-No quiero hacerte daño -le dijo el haciendo una mueca.

-Yo confiaba en ti -le dijo ella con tono acusador- y Paul, todos. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Mala suerte -le dijo él- ahora lárgate.

Una serie de imágenes se abría paso a la mente de Daniel Cross, en ellas veía a Kenya Orelov, su antepasado, quien huía con su padre mientras miembros de la hermandad de asesinos los perseguían.

-¡Tengo derecho a saberlo Danny! -exclamo ella- Yo te defendí….estuve a tu lado cuando nadie más creía en ti

Daniel profirió un quejido de dolor, ya no hacía caso de lo que Hannah le decía, las visiones eran más fuertes que la voz de la chica, se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se arrodillo en el suelo como si rezase o suplicase.

Hannah se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien y se acerco a él bajando toda su guardia.

-¿Danny? -le pregunto ella arrodillándose a su lado.

Cross murmuro algo que sonó como un gemido en un idioma que ella no conocía.

-Danny cálmate -lo arrullo ella- nada de lo que ves es real.

Pero el joven no escuchaba, seguía murmurando cosas en ruso, Hannah se sentía impotente ante ello, no recordaba que las visiones que Daniel sufría fuesen tan fuertes cuando estaba con los asesinos, ¿Qué le habían hecho?

Daniel alzo la mirada de golpe, parecía otra persona.

-_ ¡No voy a dejar que hagáis daño a Innokenti!¡Os matare antes! *-_grito Daniel.

El sonido de una pistola disparándose retumbo en el silencio de la sala haciendo un eco que duro unos segundos, Hannah no puedo reprimir su gesto de sorpresa y llevarse una mano al vientre donde había recibido el disparo completamente confundida por lo que acababa de suceder, su cuerpo cayó a un lado de la sala mientras la sangre manaba de la herida lenta pero inexorablemente, empezó a temblar asustada por lo que iba a sucederle, la respiración de su pecho de acelero.

Cross yacio durante unos minutos acurrucado en el suelo, gimiendo hasta recuperar el control de sí mismo y darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Rápidamente tiro la pistola a un lado y gateo hasta el lado de Hannah, para entonces la respiración de la chica ya era irregular, su vida de estaba apagando.

Daniel alargo una mano y acaricio las de ella, las cuales estaban intentando en vano taponar la herida.

-Lo siento…-sollozo él.

-¿Por qué…? -le pregunto ella en un susurro.

-No…no hables -le dijo él.

-Pen…pensaba que…que eras diferente -susurro ella- yo…yo te quería Daniel….

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de Hannah Mueller, después de eso su vida se apago.

Daniel huyo de la base después de eso y volvió a Abstergo donde de nuevo fue recibido como un héroe.

Pero él se sentía como un trozo de mierda.

* * *

Durante el transcurso del siguiente año Daniel intento llenar su mente de cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en Hannah, en sus últimas palabras dirigidas hacia él y en el sentimiento de culpa y dolor que llenaba su pecho cuando recordaba sus últimos momentos.

Se empecino en querer asesinar al famoso sujeto 17, Desmond Miles, lo siguió por todo el país pero cada vez que se acercaba a él terminaba derrotado, una vez fue el efecto sangrado, las otras dos fue golpeado por su víctima.

Un día le mandaron ir con un grupo a secuestrar a William Miles, fue fácil, el hombre no opuso mucha resistencia. Vidic se encargo de enviar un mensaje a los asesinos y en cuestión de horas, Desmond ya se encontraba en Abstergo.

Habían preparado a Cross para que se encontrasen en una sala, en cuanto entro se abalanzo sobre él.

-Dame el fruto -le dijo.

Desmond echo a correr tras un Animus como respuesta mientras Cross le disparaba sin llegar a darle.

-¿Para que perder el tiempo? -le pregunto al sujeto 17- No tienes adonde ir y yo tengo un arma. Y hablando de eso… ¿es el siglo XXI y sigues corriendo por ahí con un cuchillito para protegerte? ¡Idiota!

Mientras decía eso se acercaba a Desmond, cargando la pistola.

-Bien Desmond -le dijo- se acabo el juego -añadió apuntándole.

Pero un dolor punzante comenzó a hacer mella en el cerebro de Daniel Cross, el efecto sangrado que hizo que saliese huyendo perdido en las memorias pasadas, Desmond salió tras él parándose a pelear con algún agente de Abstergo pero sin perderle de vista hasta que se lanzo con una cristalera.

Desmond lo siguió por encima de las vigas de la sala de Animus de Abstergo mientras Cross de vez en cuando le disparaban, estuvieron jugando al gato y al ratón durante unos minutos, hasta que el sujeto 17 se lanzo sobre él y le clavo la hoja oculta, hiriéndolo de muerte.

-Oh las voces…en mi cabeza…g-g-gritando…¡GRITANDO! -murmuro Cross al borde de la muerte- Todo el rato suplicando…para ser liberadas…Este cuerpo…¡MI MENTE! Ellos han vivido sus vidas…¿po…porqué no me han dejado vivir la mía? Tú debes silenciarlas… _пожалуйста*_…Por favor…¡POR FAVOR!...Siléncialas…

Cross cerró los ojos y su respiración se hizo más débil. De algún modo, sintió que morir era lo mejor, no quería vivir más, no quería vivir así, con el efecto sangrado y la culpa de las muertes que había cometido, la muerte de Hannah.

Era mejor morir y esperar que si hubiese un cielo al menos pudiese encontrarse con ella y pedirle perdón.

* * *

**-Se supone que lo dice en ruso, yo no sé el idioma y no me fio del traductor asi que esta es la solucion de compromiso que se me vino a la cabeza.**

**_- пожалуйста: Por favor en ruso._**

**Primero de todo, esto es un fic de libre interpretación de lo que pudo pasar entre los comics de Assassin's Creed The Fall y The Chain y Assassin's Creed III que mi beta reader y Hannah particular _ElyRedfield _me pidió hace mucho tiempo y que por una cosa u otra, aka por vaga**,** tenia a medio hacer desde hace medio año o quizas mas, sin ser exagerada.**

**Cross es uno de mis personajes favoritos de AC y no me gusto nada como lo trataron en el juego, me hubiese gustado saber mas sobre su vida con los asesinos y saber si se arrepentia de lo que hizo, que yo creo que si pero bué con Ubisoft y sus ideas nunca se sabe.**

**Lo ultimo que Cross dice, por si alguien tiene duda es su discurso de muerte que Ubi decidió eliminar porque patata, lo encontre y pues eso, lo he incluido porque me parecía que tenia que salir. **

**En fin, nada mas, favs, follows, reviews, saltos de fe e incluso acepto un café de los de Shaun.**


End file.
